In Plane Sight
In Plane Sight is the fourth episode in season eight of . Synopsis The CSI team are on the case of a repo man discovering a dead body on the plane he was supposed to repossess for his client. Plot After repo man Tony Connor is caught trying to steal a plane belonging to crooked Miami financier Howard Burgess, the CSIs are surprised to discover the body of Howard Burgess himself stashed away in the plane’s toilet. Tripp notes bitterly that Burgess swindled half of Miami out of their life savings–including Tripp himself. While Walter Simmons goes about retrieving Burgess’s body, Calleigh questions Connor, who insists Burgess must have already been dead on the plane when he went to retrieve it. Walter recovers a hand-rolled marijuana cigarette on the floor of the plane. The team traces Burgess’s ankle bracelet to his house, and finds his teenage son Daniel there. Daniel admits the cigarette was his–he partied on the plane a few weeks ago. Tripp notices cuts on Daniel’s hands that match a bloody file he and Horatio found in the front hall of the house. When the teen admits to helping his father saw off his ankle bracelet so that Burgess could go pay back his investors, Tripp arrests the teen. At the station, Horatio tells Daniel he’ll probably get off with just probation. Daniel tells Horatio his father wasn’t a bad man–he made some bad investments, but he intended to pay back what he could. Horatio asks where the money is, but Daniel insists he doesn’t know. When Horatio asks about his mother, Allison, Daniel tells him she’s at the mall. Horatio and Tripp find her at the tony Miami mall, but she isn’t shopping–she’s working. Though she was the VP of her husband’s company, she claims it was an empty title, and that she had no idea what he was doing with the investments. When the crowd catches wind of who she is, they start heckling her, and Tripp makes one arrest: a man named Carlos Guzman who is particularly aggressive. Horatio helps Allison to safety, taking her away in a police car. Jesse questions Carlos, who tells him that he invested his life savings with Burgess after losing his job–and lost everything. He’s been living out of his car with his wife and young son. After Carlos’s wife picks him up, Jesse makes a call to the Coastline Plaza building. Horatio and Ryan search the Burgess’ house and find Howard’s ledgers hidden beneath the floorboards. Ryan goes over them back at the lab, finding several entries tabbed with the word “noise” but is unable to link the clue with an actual trail to the money. In the morgue, Dr. Tom Lowman shows Calleigh and Walter that Burgess was strangled, apparently with a chain. Lowman shows the CSIs that Burgess’s vertebrae were crushed, indicating the killer used a machine to murder him. Calleigh and Jesse return to the hanger and find the device used to kill him: a winch near the plane. They’re shocked to discover yet another repo man trying to steal the plane, and manage to stop him. This repo man was hired by a man named Gary Archer, who tells Horatio that he’s the rightful owner of the plane. Using the papers the first repo man presented, Cynthia Wells is able to recover the signature of the person who hired him: Allison Burgess. Tripp and Horatio confront her, and she tells them she truly thought the plane belonged to her husband. She insists that she doesn’t know where her husband stashed his money, but the two remain suspicious of her. Jesse and Walter return to the scene to search the septic tank of the toilet. Walter recovers a contact lens which the two suspect belongs to the killer. Walter recalls that Carlos wore glasses, but when he’s brought in for a comparison the prescription on the lens doesn’t match that of his glasses. The team gets a new lead when Burgess’s car is discovered abandoned at 5th and Clover. Horatio notices motorcycle tire treads by the car and recalls that Burgess’s son Daniel owned a motorcycle. Horatio confronts the young man, who admits that after he freed his father from the ankle bracelet, he discovered his father’s passport missing. Realizing Burgess was fleeing rather than going to repay his investors, Daniel chased after his dad, confronted him and slashed the tires of his car. Calleigh turns back to the ledgers and discovers that Gary Archer was also a client of Howard Burgess–and that his company lost tens of millions of dollars to Burgess. Calleigh and Jesse bring him in and are able to match his contacts to the one found at the scene. Archer admits he ran into Burgess when he went to retrieve his plane, and was livid to find Burgess about to flee. When Burgess attacked him, Archer lost it–he fought back and killed him in a fit of rage. The murderer is arrested, but Calleigh and Horatio are troubled by the lack of leads on Burgess’s hidden money. When Horatio catches sight of the call letter of Archer’s plane–NO153–and sees how closely it resembles the word “noise,” he realizes the money is on the plane. The team rushes there and finds Daniel Burgess on the plane, emptying it of copious amounts of money. His game is up: he admits that his father promised him half of the money. Burgess double-crossed his own son, which is the real reason Daniel slashed his tires. Horatio has Daniel arrested, and consoles a distraught Allison Burgess as her son is led away in handcuffs. Outside the lab, an excited Carlos tells Jesse he got a call from the Coastline Plaza offering him a job as a manager–and free room and board. Walter asks Jesse if he made a call for Carlos, but Jesse demurs. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza Guest Cast * Omar Miller as Walter Simmons * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Brooke Bloom as Cynthia Wells * Nicholas Guest as Howard Burgess * Andrea Parker as Allison Burgess * Shawn Pyfrom as Daniel Burgess * Patrick Kilpatrick as Tony Connor * Khalil Kain as Byron Pearce * Andy Buckley as Gary Archer * Lombardo Boyar as Carols Guzman * Jamie Sorrentini as Maria Guzman * Link Baker as Officer Denson * Chase Kim as Officer Lowe * Eddie Driscoll as MDPD Officer * Tripp Law as Guard * Jeremy Denzlinger as Airport Officer * Keith Page as Maintenance Man * Rebecca Kyler Downs as Shopper #1 * Inger Tudor as Shopper #2 * Melody Kelso as CSI Tech Major Events *Walter Simmons goes out into the field for the first time. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes